


Explicit Friskriel Stories (Post-Pacifist AU)

by pokemonfreak387



Series: Stories From pfreak's Post-Pacifist Undertale AU [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Collars, Dominance, Dominance and Submission, Dominant Asriel, Dominant Frisk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frisk has both a dick and boobs, Futanari, Futanari Frisk, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Other, Pet Play, Phone Sex, Roleplay, Shower Sex, Smut, Spoilers - Pacifist Route, Submission, Submissive Asriel, Submissive Frisk, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokemonfreak387/pseuds/pokemonfreak387
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally part of the work known as <i>Stories From pfreak’s Post-Pacifist Undertale AU</i>, these are the smutty, NSFW Friskriel stories I have written within my Undertale AU. I recommend you read the original two stories, <i>Winter Break (NSFW)</i> and <i>A Dreemurr’s Dream</i>, to better understand these stories.</p><p>Within this universe, Frisk has both breasts and a dick and goes by gender-neutral pronouns.</p><p>Inspired by <b>Phenom13’s</b> <i>Friskriel One Shot Archive</i>, credit to <b>Tungsten</b> for the splitting of stories idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frenching in France I

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm pokemonfreak387, or pfreak as I usually go by.
> 
> This work is a series of little one-shot moments within my Post-Pacifist Undertale AU. This was originally one work, but I decided to split it into two works, separating the NSFW works from the SFW ones (that was actually **Tungsten** 's idea, so thank them for it).
> 
> I will take any story requests, just provide me a prompt and I'll get to it eventually (unless it's something weirdly kinky, like involving vomiting or something). Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [(SFW Work)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6825958/chapters/15582118)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Asriel have just been married 10 years after bringing Asriel back to life. Now, at the recommendation of both Frisk and Sans, the two of them have taken a trip to France for their honeymoon. The trip was tiring, but even a tired couple can’t help but find solace in one of their favorite activities late at night.
> 
> Chronology: A few weeks after Chapter 12 of Winter Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in _Stories From pfreak's Post-Pacifist Undertale AU_ :
> 
> "I planned on something different for this story, but instead I decided to split this story into two parts after writing what I have here. I'm sorry if this isn't my best work, but I promise I'll have something better next time.
> 
> Originally Posted April 9th, 2016"
> 
> I fixed this chapter up a bit to make the text a bit less cringey.

If Frisk had to choose a favorite location of their trip around the world doing ambassador duties, then it would have to be Europe. There was so much to see and do, so many different cultures, and every country was only a car drive away! Clearly they weren’t the only one who enjoyed it, as many of their friends also chose to stay in Europe, such as the River Person and even a few Temmies.

The food was also wonderful. Nothing beat authentic European cuisine, especially in France. After spending some time with Frisk’s adoptive family, the Dreemurrs, a family of goat-monsters, they have acquired a taste for escargot. The texture may have been a bit slimy and squishy, but the salty taste was quite appealing to them. It became especially more appealing when they learned they weren’t suppose to eat the shell, which is honestly what turns off most people at first. France also had many other foods that Frisk enjoyed, such as various cheeses and authentic french bread.

This was just one of the many reasons why Frisk decided to take their new husband, Asriel Dreemurr, to France for their honeymoon. Another one was that Asriel has basically spent his entire new life in Ebott, Washington, and it was time he got his furry little ass outside the country for once. Frisk doesn’t really blame him, as he has been spending the last three years in college trying to get his degree in Psychology, but Frisk didn’t find it fair that they got to see the whole world while he didn’t. They were going to change that this week.

Because Frisk still wasn’t fully attuned yet to magic, the two of them had resorting to going on a plane instead of using one Sans’ shortcuts. That, and Asriel was still having trouble with that kind of magic, so they would rather not see one half of Frisk in France and the other half somewhere in the Indian Ocean.

The ten hour plane ride was its own version of hell for Asriel, being 6’04” and left in a super small space for a long time. Only able to really stretch his legs whenever he went to the bathroom, Asriel felt really claustrophobic while being on the plane. The ride itself was nice, and he didn’t expect the area above the clouds to be so beautiful, but it was at times like this he wish he was about Frisk’s height. Frisk on the other hand was pretty used to flying and had already seen this exact same sight several times over. However, they knew Asriel was enjoying it, so they weren’t going to rain on his parade.

Before they left, Asriel wondered why Frisk only carried with them the essentials, such as a few extra pairs of clothes and toiletries. Now that they’ve landed, he could understand why. Driving, though still a thing, wasn’t really the main form of transport in France. He remembered briefly learning about something like this in his college French class, but he was more interested in learning that language than the culture then. Luckily, Frisk seemed prepared, as they led Asriel to a building a short walk from the airport. There, they rented a couple of mopeds for the two of them to use during their trip.

After a five minute ride, the two of them finally arrived at their hotel room. Compared to the hotels back in the States, the French hotels were absolutely gorgeous. It seemed too gorgeous for them to afford, but then Asriel remembered that between Frisk’s job and their connections with Mettaton, this wasn’t a big problem financially. Asriel would need to remember to thank Mettaton for that as well.

Despite being cooped up for so long in the plane, when they finally arrived at the hotel room, Asriel felt absolutely exhausted. It wasn’t really the plane ride itself, but getting on and getting off of it took forever. Instantly, he placed his lugged in a corner and flopped on the bed, not even caring that his ears crossed over on his face. Frisk giggled at the spectacle.

“My, I figured you’d be a little ball of energy for finally being somewhere new.”

“Oh don’t tell me you aren’t tired as well.” And just as he said that, he felt the bed shift as Frisk laid right next to him.

“Well, I may be tired from the trip, but not tired of you.” They placed a little smooch on of the Asriel’s ears, causing them to turn slightly pink as he blushed.

“God that was cheesy.” Asriel groan, removing his ears so he could face his spouse directly.

“Don’t act like you don’t love it.” Frisk continued to tease.

“Never said I didn’t.” And with that, he wrapped his arms around the human, cuddling up with them on the soft, plush foreign bed, giving them a loving kiss. The two made out for a bit, caressing and whispering even more cheesy lines to each other. Asriel looked at the clock, seeing it was almost two in the morning. He wanted nothing more than to just fall asleep in the arms of Frisk, but after all the stress over getting here and getting off, a nice shower seemed like a good idea as well. Another idea came to his head, a coy grin crawling across his maw.

“Hey, as much as I love cuddling with you dear, we really do need to take a shower before we sleep.”

“Are you suggesting what I think you are?” Frisk asked playfully.

“I’m cool if you just want to wait for me.” Asriel replied.

“Nah, the less time in the shower, the more time I get to spend sleeping with you.” And with that, the two dragged their bodies off the bed and made their way over to the bathroom.

While the beds might have been nice and plush, nothing beat this hotel’s showers. Various temperature knobs, several different types of shower heads, and name brand soap. Granted, the names of said brands were all in French, but that didn’t deter from how good they were.

During their first few weeks of marriage, Asriel and Frisk have found shower sex to be one of their favorite past times. Other past times included cuddling with each other and fighting each other with weird Pokemon teams. Maybe it was the warmth of the water intermingling with their own warmth, or the increase feeling of intimacy in such a private location, or maybe even the fact that they didn’t have to clean up afterwards cause they were already in the middle of doing so. Either way, it was a wonderful time they enjoyed spending together.

“So, which role do you want to take this time?” Frisk asked as they entered the bathroom.

“Hm… Considering my legs are already tired from the trip here, how about you take me this time? I don’t think my legs could stand being unable to walk after the cramped plane ride.” Asriel replied, removing his clothes.

“Sounds good to me.” Frisk turned on the shower, adjusting it to a very suitable warmth. Looking to the side, Frisk noticed that there were a few complimentary air fresheners. To avoid having the place smell like sex and wet goat, they plugged one in before stripping as well and stepping in. Asriel was already inside, his length already slowly hardening as he watched his partner come in. Asriel took a moment to stare before advancing towards them with another line.

“You know, the beauty of France still has nothing on you.”

“Let’s not kill the mood with cheesy ass lines, ok?” They giggled as they closed the gap between the two, taking the caprine’s snoot to connect with their mouth.

The two of them kissed like they had done many times before. Their mouths connected, their tongues feeling against the other, and occasionally Asriel’s tongue going deep into Frisk’s mouth, causing them a slight masochistic pleasure of it being difficult to breath. There was just something about how that tongue wiggled around their innards that cause them to quietly moan in pleasure.

As he did this, he took one of his free hands and wrapped it around their members, slowly stroking them both to their erect states. Once that was done, he took notice of how long the both of them have grown since they first did this back in 2021. He was surprised that Frisk could take what was now a 8-inch slab of goat-meat without many issues, but he would always make sure they were ok before doing anything further.

After a while, Frisk tapped on Asriel’s shoulder, signalling that they were about to suffocate if he didn’t stop. They didn’t want the feeling to stop, but they also didn’t want to asphyxiate, so the goat-monster slid his massive tongue out of Frisk’s windpipe. They took in a few heavy gasps of air before speaking.

“Alright, I think we’re good to go.”

“Do you think the water will be enough to act as a lube?”

“It should be fine Azzy. Don’t worry, you know I’ll always tell you if it's too much.”

“I know, I just want to make sure it's as good for me as it is for you.”

“And it always is.”

Frisk aligned themselves with Asriel’s dick, slowly going down on it, feeling familiar feeling of being filled with goat length. Despite how much they did it, it was always a shock at first to feel Asriel inside of Frisk, especially now since he was much bigger than he was five years ago. Asriel paused to make sure Frisk was fine, before slowly thrusting into them.

When they first did this, things were a bit awkward. Having sex standing up was not quite as easy as sitting or lying down, but after doing it so often, the two of them managed to work out some system. Asriel would use magic to keep his feet from slipping, as Frisk wrapped their legs around his lower abdomen, and Asriel would use his natural strength to keep them up.

Once they finally got situated, the two of them began going in a steady rhythm. They weren’t in any rush, and the fatigue from the flight kept them from speeding up anyways, worried that they may just collapse. Asriel had to use some magic to keep his energy up, but it was always worth doing this with Frisk.

As they did this, they interlocked their lips again. Frisk had one hand draped around Asriel’s neck, the other on their own pulsing member, stroking themselves at the same rate as Asriel’s thrusts. Asriel’s tongue once again invaded Frisk’s mouth, but didn’t go any deeper than the entrance. Instead, they just danced around together as moans were emitted from both of them. Despite the lack of energy, the two of them wouldn’t last much longer.

After a few more thrusts, Asriel was the first to cum, filling Frisk up as he did one last, deep thrust into their rectum. Frisk’s stroking increased, and soon they reached their climax as well, moaning out their husband’s name as strings of white jumped onto Asriel’s stomach and crotch. The two had one last passionate kiss with each other, absorbing each other’s joy and bathing in the afterglow of the orgasms. The warm water of the shower also increased, as Sans would have put it, the heat of the moment. They never tired of this feeling.

Frisk slid off of Asriel, and Asriel released all the magic he had used to help them. He wondered if one day he would use his magic during sex for more than just keeping him from slipping, but that was a discussion for another time. For now, he gave Frisk another hug as the two of them finished their shower.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to doing this with you, Frisk.”

“I would hope not. Remember, we’re an item forever now, right?”

Despite the situation, Asriel could feel himself blushing only now at the mention of them being married. He couldn’t help but feel a little doubtful that something would pop up and cause some major discord between the two of them, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment. For now, he just agreed with Frisk.

“Forever, r-right. Golly, even after all this time, I’m still a nervous mess around that stuff.”

“Well I wouldn’t change it for the world. You’re adorable when you’re nervous you know.”

“I thought I was the one with the pick up lines and compliments.”

“Well we need to share some loads, right?”

Frisk gave a little smirk, causing Asriel to repeat the question in his head. After a moment, he caught onto the double meaning and gave an annoyed scowl.

“… I think I’m going to get a head start of drying off my fur.”

“Oh come on, that was funny.”

Asriel's only reply was a small, annoyed whine. Frisk had inherited some of Sans’ bad joking during their trips, and it always slightly annoyed Asriel. Only slightly however, and the rest of the time he would instead admire them for their cleverness with some of them. He wasn’t going to say that though, cause there was only so many he could take. He didn't want a third bad pun machine in his life.

After about 15 minutes trying to dry off his fur, Asriel ended up being a tall ball of fluff, just like Frisk liked. In return for Frisk willing to take Asriel tonight, he decided to just sleep in his underwear so Frisk could cuddle into said fluff. He always was a gentle-goat around them, and Frisk wouldn’t have taken it any other way. He made them feel special, knowing that someone really did care for them as more than just a friend or family member.

The two made their way back to the plush foreign bed and got under the covers. Frisk read the clock, signaling they were in there for about an hour, as it was already 3:00 AM. Chances were they were going to be too tired in the morning to really do anything because of the time differences.

“Hey, want to just stay here and just relax tomorrow?” Frisk offered.

“Hm… That seems nice…” Asriel replied drowsily. “Well… Goodnight, Frisk…”

“Goodnight Azzy. I love you.”

They waited for him to say it back, but instead was replied by the signature, quiet snoring of the goat. Frisk chuckled at him passing out so quickly, and leaned deeper into the goat’s fur as they themselves began to succumb to the callings of sleep. Tomorrow may not hold much, but the rest of this week was going to be, as the French put it, _absolument magnifique_.


	2. Frenching In France II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Asriel are on their honeymoon in France. They go around and see the famous landmarks, before settling in their hotel room with a bottle of wine and a nice comfy bed. However, Asriel was never good at handling his drink, and when the goat monster gets drunk, he decides to get frisky with Frisk, the only difference being they’re happy to oblige this time.
> 
> **Chronology: A few days after _Frenching in France I_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in _Stories From pfreak's Post-Pacifist Undertale AU_ :
> 
> "I don't think I have ever sinned harder than in this chapter. I'm sorry not sorry.
> 
> That being said, I think I'm taking a break from writing smut. I'll get back around writing the next big story for this universe soon I promise, just wanted to finish this mini series first. Enjoy my trash people!
> 
> Originally Posted April 13th, 2016"
> 
> Some of the text is changed from the original, including (hopefully) the poorly translated French.
> 
> Also, inspired slightly by _TacitlyLeaps_ ' work

France was a wonderful location. The food was great, the weather was enjoyable, and the sights were something that pictures did no justice. The people there were also very helpful, and to the relief of Frisk, very receptive to Monster-Kind. It made spending their honeymoon with their goat-monster-husband, Asriel Dreemurr, much easier.

Asriel also seemed to enjoy being in a new place. After his revival, he had spent a majority of his new life within the town of Ebott back in the US. He had learned about France through his studies in college, though he paid little attention to the culture and more to the language itself. He had become rather fluent in it, but not quite to the degree of Sans. Even so, it was enough to help the couple out during their trip.

It was Friday night, and tonight the couple decided to go visit one of the local favorite restaurants. They’ve been to plenty of restaurants during their trip, but this one was suggested to them by a few acquaintances Frisk made during their first trip here. Apparently, they had the best escargot in the area, and Frisk owed Asriel a bit of a treat still for buying and dealing with them over several expensive dresses from the local fashion designer. Frisk just couldn’t resist how good they looked in dresses that looked to be worn by queens, and even Asriel couldn’t deny their beauty. Even so, it took forever for Frisk to get the dresses on in the changing rooms, causing Asriel some extreme boredom.

As they walked into the restaurant, modern pop songs blared in their ears, and the smell of bread and cherry wine filled their nostrils. This clearly was not the fanciest restaurant, but the couple wasn’t complaining. They were practically sick of all the fancy-ass restaurants located in the small country, so finally being in one that seemed way more casual was a nice change of pace. It didn’t seem there was even anyone to direct them to their table, so they just took a nearby booth and waited for a waiter. After about five minutes of the two of them just mingling on their phones, a waiter finally arrived.

“ _Bonjour! Je suis Jeremy et je serai votre serveur aujourd'hui._ ” They greeted. Frisk looked at Asriel, and he rolled his eyes as he began once again translating between the two of them. Asriel knew that this was going to be a common thing while they were here, but even then it was a bit repetitive and made him work a bit harder than he would’ve liked. After ordering their drinks and entrees, the two began talking amongst themselves.

“So how did you like France, Azzy?” Frisk began.

“Gosh, where do I began. It actually was really nice and I’m glad you and Sans recommended it. Was it still like this when you traveled here the first time?”

“My memory’s a bit fuzzy since it was mostly filled with political nonsense. That, and I was just almost 13 when I came here. But it’s definitely been a fun trip. What was your favorite sight?”

“Definitely _Le Louvre_. The art there was much different than the monster art I saw when I was a kid, which is funny considering the two races must’ve done some collaborative stuff together on art.”

“Well I hope stuff like that definitely happens now.”

“It will thanks to you Frisky.”

Damn it if he wasn’t a sweet talker. Even though they would never say it aloud, they loved it when Asriel managed to slip in some smooth talk or some ridiculous flirt. It made them remember one of the reasons why they fell in love with him in the first place, another one being his adorable goat face. Thankfully as he matured, his didn’t grow out of its childhood cuteness. Instead, it only grew hotter to Frisk, and whenever they made the goat blush, its adorability easily rivaled when he was younger. After a moment, the entrees finally arrived, breaking Frisk out of their trance. Asriel had noticed this, and decided to have a little fun with them.

“You ok there, Daydreaming Beauty?”

Frisk blushed in embarrassment at getting caught. “Sorry… Just got lost in your face.”

“Well, at least you said the face instead of my eyes. That would’ve been the most cliche excuse I think you’ve ever said.”

“Last I checked you’re the one with the attraction to my eyes.”

It was Asriel’s turn to blush, only making Frisk blush harder. _Goddamnit. Plan backfired._

It was then they realized their server, Jeremy, was still waiting for their next orders. The two of them had turned blood scarlet realizing what happened, and it took Asriel a few moments of stumbled explaining to get him to finally leave unoffended. Thankfully, he just laughed it off while leaving, saying something along the lines of he acted the same around his own boyfriend.

The meal continued on for about an hour, going through several courses. The couple took a few to-go boxes and some cake to have tomorrow as they prepare to leave for home. However, Frisk had a bit of an idea to make one of their last nights in France special. Using a phrase they memorized, they whispered to Jeremy the phrase and slipped him a couple hundred euros. By the time Frisk returned with a bag concealing what she bought, Asriel already had their rental mopeds up and running.

“Your chariot awaits, m’spouse. Mind telling me what you were doing?”

“You goddamn gentle-goat. And not yet, I’ll tell you when we arrive at the hotel room.”

…

Frisk was all excited for what they had planned for that night. They hoped they didn’t make their smile too obvious on the trip back. Asriel seemed to be more focused on making sure they didn’t run over someone or into anything, so it was unlikely. However, a pang of worry also propped up in Frisk. What they had planned also had a bit of a bad memory connected to them, and they hoped it didn’t ruin the moment. They just wanted to do something fun and special.

The couple arrived back at their hotel ten minutes later. Thankfully, the bag Frisk had survived the trip, as well as the rest of the leftovers and the cake. Frisk couldn’t help but continue to worry about what they were about to suggest, but when they finally arrived at the hotel room, they had to fulfill their promise to their husband, especially if he was the one to bring it up.

“Alright, we’re here, now do can you tell me what’s in the bag?”

Frisk realized they were blushing a bit in nervousness and had to swallow to calm down. Slowly, they took out the contents of the bag and tossed the bag itself to the floor. Within their hand was an innocent bottle of _Côte-Rôtie_ wine.

“I thought we’d celebrate a bit with some authentic wine.”

Asriel’s face wasn’t one of disappointment nor fear thankfully. Instead, it was a face of confusion, one eyebrow up and everything. There was a small glint of excitement in his eyes, but the words that came out afterwards were definitely ones of caution.

“Um Frisk… Alcohol? I mean it’s probably not strong, but you still remember what happened five years ago, right?”

And there it was, the memory they hoped wouldn’t ruin the moment. It was the New Year’s Eve of 2021, Frisk was on their second break of ambassador duties, and the two just began officially dating each other. While being swarmed by people wanting to hear the story of breaking the barrier, Asriel had gone to the kitchen to get some food. There, he ran into his best friend, Mettaton, drunk off his ass, though he never got an answer how.

Mettaton had managed to influence Asriel to submit to his curiosity, which lead to the underage goat to begin drinking one of the mugs of beer. The Dreemurrs, despite being the complete opposite of lightweights, could never handle their drinks, and Asriel unfortunately had this trait as well. He ended up getting drunk almost immediately, and he ended up running into Frisk during this state, trying to force her into having a three-way with both him and Mettaton in a drunk act of courage. Frisk was absolutely disgusted at Asriel for not only underage drinking, but also for trying to have sex with them during this state. The two fought, broke up, and it took several speeches and a public display of affection for the two to finally get back together. It was a hell neither of them wanted to experience again.

But Frisk wasn’t going to let it ruin the moment. They wanted Asriel tonight, and they weren’t going to take no for an answer.

“Azzy, that was five years ago, and we were adolescents then. We’re legal and responsible adults now, it’s going to be fine.”

“But what if I get too aggressive and end up breaking something? I don’t want to get a beating from the hotel staff or Sans again.”

“Asriel… It’s going to be fine. I… Kind of want you to be… Aggressive… Tonight…” Frisk replied, slowly blushing.

If you looked at Asriel during this, you could actually see the machines in his brain trying to process this statement. It then dawned on him that one of Frisk’s favorite things was being somewhat submissive during sex, and it drove both of them crazy when Asriel acted so dominant. But what if the alcohol made everything go the wrong way?

“But Frisk… What if I go too far?” He finally said.

Frisk’s only answer was closing the gap between their mouths and kissing him. They were actually kind of proud of his considering both of their feelings instead of his own in this situation just like they wanted him to. When they broke apart, they finally responded with words.

“Let’s give it a shot for tonight, alright? If it’s too much, I’ll find a way to stop you. Trust me.”

If there was one thing Asriel wasn’t short of, it was his trust in Frisk. He sighed, and decided to run the risk. It was going to be a long night and a painful morning, but hopefully it’d be worth it.

…

Just as was expected, Asriel was nearly already a bumbling mess within the first drink. It wasn’t quite as bad as the last time he did it, as this time he could actually speak decently, not to mention it was actually amusing this time. It took Frisk a bit longer to hit the same state as their husband, but eventually they too could barely do anything without sounding carefree a lot. After this was achieved, the two found themselves giggling to each other on the bed.

“Shit… I didn expect the wine to be this strong…” Asriel chuckled.

“It’s not… Heh… You’re just easy to please.” Replied Frisk, draping an arm around his shoulders.

“Nuh-uh! I’m not the one wanting to bang with every monster! Heh, that’s you.”

“Oh? And what’s wrong with that?”

Instead of an answer, Frisk got another series of giggling from the goat, and they couldn’t help themselves but join in. After about a minute of it, they looked at each other and just stared before the two of them lustfully closed the gap between their lips, forcing the two to fall flat on the bed. Soon, Frisk felt Asriel suddenly get more aggressive, forcing his tongue into their mouth rather roughly. He broke the kiss for a moment to speak.

“Don’t think I haven’t forgot about what you wanted. You think just cause I’m a little drunk I can’t still make you answer to my commands?”

Asriel made his way down to Frisk’s neck, biting roughly on the skin and causing them to whimper in response. They had completely forgotten their request for Asriel to be especially dominant tonight, but they weren’t complaining. There was something different they noticed though, as they felt something besides Asriel’s hickeys on their skin. They briefly took a hand to their neck, only to be met with a smooth leather. _Oh this is going to be good._

Frisk always enjoyed the concept of being collared during especially dominant sex, but they didn’t expect to have their wish granted to them, especially a wish they never vocalized. Lucky guess, they supposed.

“Oh yes… My pet enjoying their new collar?” Asriel growled, done with marking Frisk’s skin for now and wanting to get on with things. “Good thing, it’ll be the only piece of clothing you’ll be wearing the rest of the night.”

With that, Asriel, almost quite literally, tore the clothes off of their spouse, exposing them to the cold air of the room, their hardon twitching in response. Asriel pulled the leash he also had conjured attached to the collar, forcing Frisk back into another rough kiss. Asriel’s giant tongue invade their esophagus this time, bringing the pleasure they always got from being unable to breath. They let out another weak moan, making Asriel growl lustfully in response.

Asriel had grabbed Frisk’s boobs and began squeezing them around. His claws made light scratches around their skin, causing them to shiver and their nipples to harden. Soon, the burning within their lungs became unbearable, and they had to try to force Asriel out of their mouth. He did so slowly, causing even more tiny shivers to come to Frisk and they felt every little detail of the tongue slide out. When he was done, he looked at them disappointed.

“Aw, and I thought you could take more than that.” Asriel growled, then sent a hand down to grab Frisk’s dick, giving it a squeeze and eliciting another moan from its owner. “And you were so ready to be rewarded to… Maybe we can come to a compromise?”

The alcohol must be really upping the goat’s sex drive, cause Frisk can’t remember the last time Asriel was this energetic over this sort of thing, not that Frisk was really complaining. In fact, they were beginning to really enjoy this, but they wish Asriel would just get to the point. They always enjoyed foreplay, but at this point they were too drunk to have the patience to continue it for much longer.

Frisk was snapped back to attention when they noticed Asriel beginning to sit on top of them. It made it about as difficult to breathe as when they had Asriel’s tongue in their throat. Asriel begin undoing his pants, albeit very clumsily as the alcohol still kept him from using any fine motor skills. After about a minute of trying, he smirks in satisfaction as he finally gets it. Frisk can’t help but let out another light giggle, causing Asriel to pull on the leash again, lifting their head from the pillow it was laying on.

“Oh? You find this funny do you?” Asriel inquires. “Well… Maybe you’ll find this funny then.” And with that, Asriel removed part of his pants and underwear, bringing out his own erection. It may have been the alcohol or Asriel may have done some scent enhancing magic, but the smell that came along with it was just intoxicating. Frisk’s own member pulsed, already pouring a small bit of pre. Smell soon turned to taste however, as Frisk’s mouth was once again invaded by something of Asriel’s.

As Frisk began blowing Asriel, he slowly began stroking Frisk and gave some more cringe-worthy dialogue as he also guided Frisk with the leash.

“You like this, don’t you? Being collared, sucking on my dick, while at the same time having yours toyed with. For once, you don’t have to be the one in control, and you just revel in being told what to do. My, if I didn’t know better, I’d say the Royal Guard would’ve had a perfect place for subordinates like you.”

One that spiel was over, Asriel removed his member from Frisk and began slowly moving himself down the bed. Frisk took these moments to take some well needed deep breaths. They felt weak, but not only from the lack of air, but also from being horribly aroused by this entire scene. Their vision was slightly blurred, but they could guess what Asriel was about to do.

“You’ve done well… Perhaps you do deserve a bit of a reward? What do you say?” Frisk only responded with just more heavy breathing, finding themselves unable to speak. “Hmph… It was a rhetorical question anyways.”

Using Frisk’s saliva and his own pre as lube, Asriel slowly aligned himself with Frisk’s entrance. With a flash of a grin and devious eyes, Asriel pulled Frisk’s face towards them and kissed them again as he thrusted himself into them. Frisk let out a muffled cry of suddenly being filled as well as a weird mix of both pleasure and pain. It was weird, but boy was it enjoyable.

Frisk tried to reach down to grab their throbbing erection, but Asriel just batted their hands away, whining in annoyance.

“You think you deserve more? Golly, you sure are needy, aren’t you? Maybe if you let me mark you some more, I’ll think about it?”

Instantly, Frisk craned their neck to expose their shoulders and neck. Smirking, Asriel began nibbling on the skin, causing Frisk to exhale sharply, then continue to let out heavy panting as Asriel continued to thrust within them. As promised, Asriel grabbed a hold of Frisk’s dick again, pumping it at the same pace of his thrusts. Frisk absolutely melted in the feeling of not being in control during such a pleasure filled moment. They didn’t even care if they wouldn’t feel anything in the morning, they were just going to enjoy the moment.

Unfortunately, being already so aroused by just everything Asriel was doing, Frisk didn’t last too long, and let out the only piece of dialogue they’ve said in a while in the form of their lover’s name. Their seed began spreading over Asriel’s paw and their stomach, Asriel continuing to stroke them as they ride out the orgasm. He continued to thrust into them, before reaching their own climax a minute later, also eliciting his lover’s name as he came and filled them up with his own semen.

The two of them stayed together for a while, panting hard and trying to catch their breath. Frisk was in so much afterglow pleasure, they didn’t want to move. That being said, it was Asriel who first moved off of Frisk. He tried to walk over to the bathroom, but ended up stumbling to the floor. Clearly, not a bit of the alcohol had worn off on him. He just decided to stay there, soon just laying down flat on his back, and quickly he began snoring while still in a state of partial dress.

Frisk soon also just fell asleep, not caring they were still a mess. They had locked the door and put the _Ne pas déranger_ sign on the handle, so they were safe from being intruded upon. They would just clean up in the morning.

…

Frisk woke up sometime in the middle of night, shivering and their head pounding slightly. _Way too much wine_ , they thought. More sober than they were earlier, they assessed the state they were in, naked, their semen stuck to their stomach, and their husband passed out on the floor with his dick out. This was not going to be fun, but it had to be done.

They found their phone on the bedside table and used its flashlight to find their clothes. Once found, they made their way to the bathroom to clean up their stomach. They would save the morning shower for when it was actually morning, for now they just wanted to get comfortable to fall back asleep.

Once they were back in some clothing, they walked over to Asriel. Blushing and laughing quietly a bit, they leaned down and fixed him up. Once they were done with that, they attempted to carry him over to the bed, only to find that that was an impossible thing for them to do. However, their motions did seem to do something, as the signature Asriel snoring had stopped and Asriel’s eyes opened up slightly. He then gave a goofy, sleepy smile towards Frisk. Damn was his face adorable.

“Heh… Howdy.”

“Heh… C’mon dreaming Dreemurr, let’s get you to bed.”

“Carry me?”

“Already tried. You’ll have to move your own fluffybuns, Fluffybuns.”

Groaning, Asriel slowly made his way up, grasping the nearby table as he suddenly paid attention to his own hurting head. With Frisk’s guidance, he made his way into the bed, instantly collapsing into the pillows. Soon, Frisk joined him under the covers, wrapping their arms over the goat. Still tired, the two talked for a bit.

“So… How was last night?”

“It was exactly what I asked for. Told you we’d be fine.”

“Sure… But let’s not do this often, ok? My head still hurts from the alcohol and usage of magic under the influence.”

“Sounds good…”

“Hey Frisk? You still have the collar on…”

Frisk blushed hard at this revelation, causing Asriel to feel the sudden increase in heat. He just quietly chuckled as Frisk tried to explain themselves.

“I… Hadn’t noticed. Guess it just feels normal.”

“One time and it already feels normal? Gosh Frisk, you really did what that didn’t you?”

“Yes, and I enjoyed it dearly.”

Frisk squeezed their husband once again, planting a kiss on the back of his neck and absorbing his smell and heat. They were almost asleep before Asriel whispered one last thing to them.

“Hey Frisk?”

“Yes, Azzy?”

“ _Tu es un putain furry._ ”

“… What?”

Asriel chuckled. “You’re a fucking furry…”

Frisk blushed again, before joining Asriel in his laughter as well. “If that's what I am for loving you, then I guess I am…”

And with that last admission, the two fell asleep, their breathing synchronized and their minds mentally preparing for the road ahead for the new couple.


	3. Love's Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the one year anniversary of Frisk and Asriel officially becoming a couple, but Frisk is unfortunately stuck in the Philippines during this time. However, that won’t stop the two of them from celebrating over the phone in one of the best ways they could think of, hoping no one else would catch them.
> 
>  
> 
> **Chronology: One year after Asriel’s Proposal to Frisk**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to run out of unique smut ideas. Maybe y'all can suggest something to me?
> 
> Also if you can't do the math, Frisk and Asriel are 17. Thought I'd just warn y'all of that.

An alarm went off somewhere in the room. It was a very special alarm, one Asriel had for only one occasion. He had set this alarm so he may never forget this special day: February 14, 2022, the One-Year Anniversary of him proposing to Frisk to marry him.

Last year, during one of Frisk’s rare breaks from their ambassador duties, Asriel had managed to confess to them that they had romantically loved them ever since their revival five years prior. Since then, the two have been a loving couple, one of the few monster-human relationships in the world. It was a great step for both the races, and a wonderful milestone for both of the teens’ relationship.

There was just one problem with the two of them being together. For the most part, it was a long-distance relationship. Because Frisk still had a lot of the world left to help make peace between the two races, they were constantly travelling, and they were currently in the Philippines while Asriel was stuck in his home back in Ebott, Washington, in the United States. If was annoying and emotionally draining, but both Asriel and Frisk knew this needed to be done, no matter how depressed the either of them got. They of course spent almost every minute they could together on the phone and with online games, but often times Frisk was either swamped with work or the time zones would cause one of them to have to be asleep.

Because of this, Asriel had chosen to wake up at 4:00 AM on a Monday morning, two hours before he had to get ready for school. He only hoped that neither his mother nor father heard him wake up, because he wanted some special alone time with his lover over the phone today. He had something special in mind, and was only hoping Frisk was just willing to try it.

Crawling his way off of his bed and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he made his way over to his door, locking it, and then made his way over to his desk chair. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, hissing in pain as the sudden bright light hit his dark-adjusted eyes. After the slight blindness wore off, he quickly turned on his desk lamp before dialing his favorite number.

The phone ringing felt endless to him. The only way he could tell how long it really was was by the number of rings he heard. By the fourth, he got a little worried that Frisk wasn’t available, until halfway through the fifth he heard the receiver click, and heard a voice on the other end.

“Hey Azzy, what’s up?” The voice greeted. The voice always made Asriel feel warm, no matter how often he heard it.

“Howdy, Frisk. What time is it over there?” Asriel replied.

“A little after seven. Isn’t it like, I don’t know, six in the morning over there?”

“Four, actually. I wanted to wake up even earlier to have a chance to talk with you. You do know what today is, right?”

“Of course, how could I ever forget this day?”

“That’s great bec--”

“Happy Valentine’s Day Azzy, I love you! Now why don’t you go rest your sleepy head before school starts again?”

There was a silence that followed the little joke, only filled with air escaping through the nose of an exasperated Asriel. Frisk then further filled it with laughter on the other side, imagining just how pissed Asriel probably looked right now.

“Frisk… I swear to god…”

“Which one, the God of Hyperdeath, or one of the other boring ones?”

“Frisk!”

“Oh calm down Azzy, I’m kidding. I know, today’s our one year anniversary isn’t it? You proposed to me right in front of the airport a year from today. In front of everyone, I might add. So much for keeping it a surprise, right?”

Asriel blushed at the memory and the still constant teasing from Frisk, but a smile betrayed his otherwise flustered feelings.

“Oh please, what would've been the fun in that?” He retorted.

“Well… It wouldn't have put so much pressure on me to say yes… I mean, I would've otherwise… Probably…”

“Probably?”

“I mean, you did propose to me at goddamn 16-years old. My rational side would've yelled at me to say no, but in light of just how elated I felt at the time, I couldn’t.”

Asriel’s flustered glee was slowly replaced with guilt. He didn't realize how much pressure he had put onto Frisk when he did that, but now that he heard it from them himself, he supposed they were right. The uncomfortable silence that followed worried Frisk.

“H-hey! Don't think I regret doing so! No matter the situation, I probably would have still said yes! I really do love you Azzy, don’t ever forget that.”

“Right… Sorry Frisk.” Asriel replied solemnly, a hint of guilt still clear in his voice.

“Hey, let’s not remember our first anniversary as a sad one. I still have at least another hour before I have to go to sleep for an early conference tomorrow. Was there anything you wanted to do? Play _Borderlands_? Tell stories?”

Asriel perked up at these offers, remembering exactly what he actually had planned in mind. He only hoped Frisk would be down with it too.

“Actually, there was… One thing I wanted to do… Sort of like telling a story?”

“Oh? I’m listening.”

“Um… Uh… How do I…”

Frisk smiled at their fiancé’s fluster, and judging by the hints he’s dropped, they had a perfect idea as to what they wanted to do. Quietly and sensually, they whispered into the phone.

“You wanna know what I would do if I was there, don’t you?”

Asriel froze up at hearing the voice, a sudden heat rushing to both his face and groin. He instinctively nodded, before remembering he was on the phone and whispered a yes.

“Oh, I don’t know… Maybe hug you, wrap my arms around your body, feel those strong, boss monster muscles of yours. Meanwhile, your hands would instinctively drop to my hips, caressing them a bit before indulging in yourself and grabbing my ass.”

Asriel’s hand messed with his fly, releasing his quickly hardening bulge as he continued to listen to his fiancé’s hot voice.

“Our lips would connect, your tongue invading my mouth in seconds. We would intermingle tongues, but before you got bored of that, you would go deeper, further into my mouth than thought possible. My breathing would be cut short, as that long appendage of yours wiggles down my throat, making me harder as the masochism within me finally awakens. Oh, I hope you’re taking notes on what to do the next time we meet, Azzy~.”

Asriel was audibly panting at this point. The last remarked surprised Asriel a little bit, but images within his mind swirled around as Frisk continued telling the fantasy. He kept his pace steady, not wanting to finish too early within the story.

“Once that massive tongue of yours finally decides to slowly slide its way out, we would waste no time undressing each other. I would get to see your wonderful chest, firm and fluffy, that one tuft of fur right at the center, tracing my finger slowly and lightly all around your pecs, sending shivers down your spine. I would press my curvy body onto you, my boobs seeming to grow as they get squished, only to be confirmed to have done so by your touches afterwards. Then we would kiss again, more aggressively, more hungrily, more lovingly, as we fall backwards into your bed. Then--”

So much for not finishing too early. Asriel had already hit his peak, driven by the highly detailed descriptions of Frisk, releasing a lewd mix of a bleat and a moan into the speaker. The lewd sounds they heard reminded Frisk the attention their own erection was asking for. Once they heard Asriel’s panting slow down, they began speaking again.

“Wow, I didn’t even go beyond the foreplay and you already came. Just how long has it been since you last thought of me?”

“If I masturbated every time I thought of you, I’d be in my room all day, and it’d smell like a brothel.” Asriel panted in response, a smirk crawling across his maw.

Frisk blushed at the comment. Once again paying attention to their own arousal, and idea popped into Frisk’s head.

“How about you finish the story while I get a turn?” They offered in their sultry voice.

Asriel’s face heated up at the thought of this. He had never even thought he’d be the one explaining his fantasies, which led to another question.

“How… Um… How far can I… Go with this fantasy? Like, how lewd?”

“Nothing too gross, just simple stuff. You know, aggressiveness, choking, maybe a little magic?”

“Alright um… You ready?”

“Mhm.” Frisk replied, already slipping out of their shorts.

Asriel took a deep breath, swallowed, then tried to do his best sexy-sounding voice.

“We would fall backwards on the bed, our lips connected, and my tongue would once again do its own form of magic inside. To add to that pleasure, I would send my paw down towards our dicks, grasping them both it its furry grasp. I would give them a squeeze, and with what little breath you can muster, you would let out a soft moan. My tongue would then leave your mouth, making its way down your neck and chest, leaving behind a trail of grey saliva.”

Frisk loved is when Asriel got particularly lewd. It was like his otherwise kind, caring, and innocent was completely taken over by an alter-ego. Despite that, whenever Asriel tried to put on a sexy-voice, it was cute how it was half-way between its goal and still sounded like normal Asriel. The hand currently stroking Frisk increased in pace slightly.

“The tongue would soon lands on your nipples, lapping over them a few times as you gasp at the sensation. It would then continue downwards, until it reached its main objective. I would give it a long, hard lick, from base to head, sending pleasure down your spine, before I lead it in my mouth, sucking on it while my tongue continues to work. Once it’s properly soaked, both with my saliva and your pre, I would waste no time in straddling you, aligning you with my hole, before slamming down hard, bringing hisses of pleasure to the both of us.

“After adjusting to the already familiar member, I would then let gravity do its thing, bringing me down harder and harder every time, while you subconsciously begin bucking your hips to help. The room would soon be filled with pants, moans, and a wet squishing sound as we fucked, only hoping that nobody hears us, but in the heat of the moment we wouldn’t care if anyone did. This is what we did to those we absolutely loved, and I absolutely love you Frisk. Soon, we would both hit our limits, our dicks releasing their seed as you moan ou--”

“Asriel…!”

Asriel jumped a little at the sudden moan of his name and being surprisingly well-timed. Whether that was intentional or not, he didn’t care. He just smiled, listening to the pants of his lover as they rode out their orgasm, which ended up giving him another boner. Asriel waited until Frisk finally caught their breath.

“Happy Anniversary Frisk. I love you.”

“Happy Anniversary Azzy. I love you too. You did a really good job with the story.”

“As did you, dear. Maybe we should do this again sometime.”

“Or actually act out the story we just told.”

“Heh… Damn it, wish I could kiss you right now.”

“Guess we’ll just resort to being cheesy and kiss over the phone. Hope you have a great day Azzy, I’ll call you when I get home.”

“Ok, goodnight Frisk.”

Frisk turned off the phone, happily sighing before looking at the state they were in. Their shorts were down to their knees, their now soft member covered in semen, as well as their hand and the chair they were sitting in. It would take a while for it to get out of the chair, but it would probably just dry come morning. Right at they were about to get up, they heard the door open.

“Kid, you still up? I know our meeting isn’t until seven, but you still have another meeting to attend with your b--”

“SANS! GET OUT!”

“Wha- oh shit sorry!”

The door closed, separating an embarrassed Frisk and Sans. _Way to kill the mood_ , Frisk thought to themselves, a healthy blush on their face. Making sure they wouldn’t be interrupted anymore and making sure the hallway was empty, they made their way to the bathroom to clean up, deciding to just sleep on the moment and hope it goes away.

Sans on the other hand decided to just teleport away. He didn’t go too far from the apartment building, but it was still away from Frisk so he could try to shake off the image of Frisk naked in front of him. However, the more he tried to forget, the more he remembered, which then brought to his attention that Frisk had a dick. He then stared out into space, a little confused, but then shrugged it off and decided to ask them about it later. Either way, it was certainly a nice highlight from their otherwise boring trip.

The things they did for the ones they loved.


	4. Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel ends up falling asleep in the bath one afternoon, and Frisk decides to have a little fun with him.
> 
> **Chronology: Post-Marriage**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally a short story I wrote to relax from school stress, but I was told by **Azelea Storm** that what I was originally wrote was non-consensual sex, so I decided to rewrite this story. I apologize for being ignorant, and I hope y'all enjoy what I have now.

“Azzy? You home?” Called Frisk, walking into their apartment.

It was a warm spring afternoon in Seattle, and Frisk had just gotten off an extended shift. Asriel had come back from school about an hour ago, so Frisk was surprised to see not only his car still here, but him nowhere to be found in the apartment. Placing their things on the couch, they began searching for their fluffball of a husband.

First place they checked was their bedroom. On the desk laid a pile of papers split into two groups. On one side were bills and letters Frisk had yet to fill out and read, and on the other was some end of the year psychology homework for Asriel. Poor guy always seemed to come home with a lot of work, it reminded Frisk of when they came back to their various apartments during their ambassador trips.

On the other side of the room was their shared bed, a purple quilt with the delta rune stitched into it. It was a gift from Toriel after they moved, but in spite of all that, there was still no Asriel.

As they crossed their way to the kitchen, they saw the bathroom door closed and its light coming from underneath.

“Asriel? You in there?” Frisk called as they knocked on the door.

No response.

Frisk tried turning the doorknob, surprised to see it actually unlocked. Slowly, they opened the door to the bathroom. Asriel rarely ate human food, so the only other reasons he would be here was either he got his hands on some wine and needed to relax, or he was in the bathtub. To Frisk’s relief, he was at the latter location.

“There you are Azzy, I was wondering where… Oh…”

As they got closer to him, they found out he was actually asleep within the tub of water. He was always so adorable when he slept; an ear across his face, his muzzle slightly apart, allowing his long tongue to roll out. Frisk’s heart always melted when they saw it.

Frisk’s eyes then trailed down his body. With his fur all matted down in the water, they were able to see the hardened muscles that Asriel had. Frisk was kind of jealous, as he seemed to have obtained these muscles through genetics instead of actually exercising, even though he constantly swore that he exercised while he was at school during his breaks. Frisk themselves wasn’t unfit or anything, their body just ended up becoming more curvy and feminine as they grew up, just like they wanted.

Finally, Frisk’s eyes landed on his dick. It was there where it should, between his legs, but what was surprising was how it was already standing erect. Whatever Asriel was dreaming, he was surely enjoying it, and Frisk decided to have a little fun with him. Quickly and quietly, Frisk undressed themselves and made their way into the tub, thankfully big enough to hold the both of them, and laid their body down right next to Asriel. Once they were settled, half their body turned towards the goat, Frisk placed a hand on one of Asriel’s cheeks, rubbing their thumb against its fur, and began whispering into his ear.

“Azzy, darling~.” They cooed, Asriel only replying with a quiet moan, but still not waking up. Moving their hand from his cheek, they placed it behind one of his ears and began scratching it, eliciting more moans from the goat.

“Mmm… Frisk…” He whispered, before slowly opening his eyes, and being greeted with the exact same face he was dreaming of. After realizing he wasn’t dreaming anymore, a blush crawled across his white cheeks, becoming aware of the situation. “Oh, um… Howdy, dear.”

Frisk giggled at the blushing goat, pushing their body closer and not stopping their ear scratching.

“Having sweet dreams, Mr. Dreemurr?”

“Uh… Well… Y-yes?”

Frisk placed their hand on his chest and began slowly moving it down his torso, giving tiny scratches along the way.

“Hm, would you like to… Recreate any of those dreams?” They emphasized their point by grabbing his length, giving it a small squeeze.

Asriel shuddered, and instead of vocalizing an answer, he gave a smug little grin as he took his partner’s cheek and pushed their faces together in a kiss. As their tongues danced within Asriel's maw, he returned the favor and brought his own hand to Frisk’s hard member, giving slow tugs on it. The two moaned into the kiss, until they broke off when they needed to breathe.

“Should we move this to the bedroom?” Asriel huffed out.

“Hm… Eh, fuck it, I’ll clean the mess here later.” Frisk decided.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure our landlord won’t mind if we get a little water on the tile…”

With that, Frisk moved their way from to the side of Asriel to on top of his lap, their members rubbing against each other.

“So…” Frisk drawled out, grabbing their lengths. “What exactly were you dreaming about?”

“Oh you know, you… Me… Doing it under the moonlight?”

“… Christ that’s vanilla as hell. I was hoping to find hidden dirty fetish of yours.”

Asriel just shrugs, wrapping his fingers around Frisk’s waist as they help lift them above his dick. Frisk lets out a quiet moan as they lower themselves, the familiar member re-entering their backside, their own member twitching in sync. Once they hit the water, they lift themselves up again, before slamming down as far as they could back onto Asriel, both of them giving out cries of pleasure. As they do this, Asriel readjusts himself into a sitting position, allowing Frisk to grab him into another lustful kiss.

Asriel became completely helpless as Frisk continued assaulting his manhood, as well as his own mouth. Asriel rarely got to experience Frisk being particularly dominant, but he basked in bliss every time he did. It was a nice break from him usually being the one in charge.

Thanks to the increased intimacy in the tub, Asriel could already feel his orgasm building up. He wanted to retain some dignity, so he brought a paw down to the human’s length, giving it strokes at the same tempo as their motions. This elicited moans from Frisk while they kissed, their own orgasm reaching near.

Finally, after about two minutes of these motions, Frisk finally let out a long, lustful moan, and they came all over Asriel’s hand and into the remaining bathwater. Despite this, their movements didn’t cease, and soon Asriel was brought into another blissful orgasm, filling Frisk up. Once they stopped moving, they collapsed back into whatever bathwater wasn’t splashed out of the tub, Frisk’s head on Asriel’s chest, Asriel trailing his clean paw through their hair, humming their favorite childhood theme.

Sadly, they soon felt the water change to a lukewarm temperature, slightly killing the mood and prompting the two of them to get out before it got much colder. Also unfortunate, being in the tub so long left Asriel’s fur absolutely soaked, requiring Frisk to grab more than one towel for him. He groaned at this revelation.

“It’s not fair you don’t have to deal with soaked fur.” Asriel whines. “Not only does it take forever to dry, but it really adds weight to our bodies.”

“Oh don’t act like that’s really that much of a problem, Mr. I-Workout-Everyday-or-so-I-Say.” Frisk replied, smirking, and giving the caprine another kiss.

“Yeah, yeah I get it. I have muscles and I look hot, thank you. Still, it was a rather nice surprise. Maybe we should do it again sometime.” Asriel then blushed at the double meaning. “I mean the bath thing… Even though it got a bit messy.”

“Like I said, it shouldn't be that much of an issue.”

“If you say so… Hey, it’s still early in the evening, want to go cuddle on the couch and watch shitty sitcoms?”

“Don’t you still have homework to do?”

“It’s not due until Friday. Besides, I’m still pretty tired, and I’d rather fall asleep in your arms on a comfy couch than on a desk in front of a paper.”

Frisk laughed at their husband’s reasoning, drying off his legs and taking his paw as they lead themselves to the couch. They turn on their favorite channel, and five minutes in, Frisk hears the familiar snoring of their lover. Sighing happily, they wrap themselves around the caprine, basking in his warmth as the TV continues to play. Soon enough, Frisk turns off the TV as they succumb to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of prompts. Do you all have anything you'd like me to write per chance?


	5. Roleplay: A Monarch and Their Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally finding out about several of Asriel weird kinks, Frisk decides it's time to practice some of them.
> 
> **Chronology: Post-Marriage**   
>  **Includes: Roleplay, Futa Frisk, Collars, Dominant Frisk, Submissive Asriel, Light BDSM, Orgasm Denial, Anal Sex**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know I should be updating Scale Mates right now, but I just finished a week of stress and dealing with little kids plus several nights where I actually felt like absolute shit so I wanted to write something to feel better. Also, there is an extreme lack of love in the Friskriel tag on tumblr, so I wanted to fill it with something nice.
> 
> Requested by [coolcat001100](http://coolcat001100.tumblr.com/) on tumblr: "...the NSFW one can be described with just two words: 'Royal roleplay'"
> 
> Hey my first request (well second but I had lost the first one when deleting the original work so I'm so sorry!) Feel free to send me requests on both tumblr and AO3!

_How did I get myself into this?_ Asriel thought. _And why do I find it so hot?_

Asriel was currently in a delta-rune robe, kneeling in the living room of his shared apartment. His hands were currently bound by some rope that was loose enough to not hurt, but tight enough to keep him from doing anything with them, and a black collar with a leash on his neck. In front of Asriel’s spot in the middle of the room was a regal chair of sorts, red and gold in color. Within that chair sat Frisk, a delta-rune-purple cloak on their back, and Asgore’s old crown sitting on top of their head.

Earlier that week, Frisk had caught them asleep in the bathroom with a massive boner caused by the dream he was having. He had originally played it off as the two of them having sex under the moonlight, but Frisk could tell that that wasn’t the truth eventually. No, what he was dreaming of was actually a similar situation to the one he was currently in, roleplay with just a bit of irony.

Normally, it was Asriel who was the dominant one when the two wanted some excitement in bed, but neither of them were total tops or total bottoms. So today, in celebration for Asriel getting a perfect score on his most recent psychology exam, Frisk has used their paycheck to go out and buy a few things for Asriel, including the rope, collar, and chair. The crown was taken from Asgore a while after he stepped down from king, and it completed the costume Frisk has on perfectly.

“Oh, what do we have here?” Frisk snickered, leaning from their chair. “Has my servant been caught again? What did you do this time?”

Asriel blushed at the seductive tone of Frisk’s voice, and was unable to come up with a suitable response and instead just whimpered a small bit.

“Playing hard to get are we? That’s fine, I have other ways of making you talk.” Frisk punctuated their promise with a tug on the leash, forcing Asriel to shuffle forward a bit.

“No matter the crime, it’s only suitable that the criminal gets punished.” Frisk was like a cat toying with their food while in this state, and Asriel found it both annoying and hot. They grabbed his chin and began trailing two fingers up and down it, causing small bleats under the goat’s breath.

“But what crime should be suitable for you? Shall it be… More bindings?” Asriel’s face got even redder. “A whipping?” Redder. “Or perhaps… You want to satisfy your monarch with your body?” Asriel’s fur was more scarlet than white at this point, and he let out another desperate whimper as he felt the already present erection in his underwear twitching against the fabric. “Oh? Do you like that idea? Is my little servant secretly a grovelling slut?”

Frisk let go of Asriel’s chin, but kept their pull on the leash strong. “Well then, maybe you’ll be getting more of a reward than a punishment, but don’t forget the one who’s in control. Before we begin however… Maybe you can muster the strength for a safe word, per chance? I don’t want this night to end with my servant boy in more pain than I plan to put him in.”

Asriel swallowed briefly, trying to hold back any embarrassing noises as he spoke. “T-tree?”

“Very well. Now…” Frisk pulled Asriel closer, undoing the clasps of their pants. “How about we put you to work then, my slutty servant.” Frisk’s dick was slowly revealed, half-hard and ready for more attention. Asriel’s maw watered a small bit at the familiar musk as he eyed the as familiar member. Asriel briefly looked back up at Frisk, who was looking down upon them expectantly.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Frisk gave another hard tug on the leash. “Suck it, slut!”

Asriel did as he was told, shuffling til his chest was right up to Frisk’s knees and bringing his head down on Frisk’s dick, not bothering to even lick the member first. Frisk spewed out lewd and satisfied moans, smirking and looking down at their servant. He was going to town as much as he could within his bound state, and Frisk could feel the agile tongue licking their entire length as he went down. Occasionally it would flick out of his mouth and do short licks upon Frisk’s scrotum, send their own small jolts of pleasure.

“Jeez, you sure are eager for this, aren’t you?” Frisk snickered out. All Asriel could respond with was more slurping. After a while, Frisk’s hand went to the top of the caprine’s head, forcing him further down onto Frisk’s dick while they also scratched his fluff, causing Asriel to moaned quietly as he felt the sensitive spot on his head being massaged. The pushes became slowly faster, until he was slammed down hard as Frisk came into his mouth, forcing him to swallow it all as Frisk moaned loudly.

Asriel could feel Frisk’s dick throb within his mouth and throat. Their cum could be tasted with just the end of his tongue, being a mix of both sweet and salty. Asriel counted half a dozen throbs before it eventually died down to a gentle pulse of Frisk’s heartbeat.

Once they were done, they lifted Asriel’s head up so he could face them. Asriel’s eyes were filled with unfulfilled lust as his own member strained against his robe, a very obvious patch of pre seemingly to have soaked through both of its clothing barriers. Frisk saw this, smirking at the notion that their servant seemed to be enjoying their “punishment.” They wouldn’t give him full satisfaction however, not yet anyways.

“Strange, usually when servants get punished, their eyes are filled with anger and hate. Perhaps I chose the wrong one?” Frisk got up off the chair, pushing Asriel back in the process. He landed on the floor with a surprised bleat, and he gave an annoyed glare towards Frisk. “Ah, there’s the look I was looking for.”

Frisk knelt down and straddled Asriel, stepping out of their pants and slowly removing the rest of their garments. Asriel’s eyes explored Frisk’s body again, their breasts and length bouncing around as they moved. He fell into a bit of lustful trance, before he was brought back out of his musings as he felt another pressure in his groin, eliciting a mix of a gasp and a bleat from him.

“Would you look at the mess you have already put yourself in!” Frisk giggled. “Barely touched, and already soaked! You really are a little slutty whore, aren’t you?”

Amused, Frisk got off of the monster and pulled on the leash, prompting Asriel to get up.

“I may be punishing you, but I am a ruler of taste, and fucking you endlessly on the floor is much too disgraceful for the both of us. I don’t want anyone interrupting the amount of fun I’m having with you.”

Frisk dragged him by the collar to their bedroom, tossing him hard onto the bed. Since his hands were still bound, he landed on the mattress with his face, muffling the cursing that followed afterwards.

“What was that? Is the slut angry?” Frisk teased.

“You could be a little easier at how you move me…” Asriel huffed once he recovered.

“Shut it. You’re being punished, and while you are, I decide how hard or soft I work you. And trust me, tonight I’m going to be anything but soft with you.”

Asriel was about to retort, but was cut off as he felt his robe lifted and underwear pulled down. A string of pre connected his length and the cloth as his entire ass was presented to Frisk, the scent of his musk filling the room. His length twitched a bit as it adjusted to the temperature change, and his entrance twitched as well in anticipation.

Asriel did not know what Frisk had in store for them, and they couldn't turn around to find out. They were completely helpless to the human’s musings, leaving butterflies of excitement and anticipation in his stomach. He learned soon what they planned on doing as he felt something wet and warm against the short fur of his ass-cheek. Slowly, it trailed itself along the fur, followed by several wet circles left around Asriel’s pucker as well.

Frisk, amused with their teasing, finally dug their tongue within Asriel, who let out a shuddering moan. His walls clenched onto Frisk’s tongue, who made sure to lick just about every spot it could as to provide extra lube for when they finally claimed their prize. With every lick, Asriel let out a huff or a moan, and with each huff or moan, Frisk licked faster. Asriel felt his member throb again, dangerously close to already cumming without being touched.

Finally, Frisk reeled their tongue back in. As they got up, they gave a quick slap to Asriel’s ass, leaving a slowly reddening mark underneath the white fur, and causing Asriel to give a surprised bleat. His hands struggled against the restraints, longing to touch himself and give him the pleasure he wanted. Thankfully, it seemed Frisk had their fun.

“I believe you are ready for your real punishment to begin.” They announced as they made their way over to the nightstand. They opened the drawer and looked for a very special bottle of lube, one Asriel had made for Frisk to give them an ability they would’ve normally not had, and one he often regretted making. He had infused the lube with a magic that prevented him from orgasming until Frisk did, no matter how on edge he was. In the dim light, Frisk found the green-and-magenta bottle and brought it back with them to the bed.

Asriel’s aroused state had not at all changed in the meantime. His face was still in a deep blush, especially as he felt Frisk’s presence at his rear again, and his erection with still twitching and leaking plenty of pre onto his underwear and the sheets below. He was panting slowly but deeply.

Frisk poured some of the lube onto their hands and began stroking their dick with it, as well as sending two fingers from their other hand into Asriel’s ass again. He moaned at the cool and stretching feeling of the two digits, before whining a bit as they left. Finally, he felt the cool hardness of Frisk’s erection press against his entrance.

“Are you prepared for your final punishment, you slutty servant? Or do you have any other pleas you wish to say?” Frisk asked.

Asriel had originally planned to stay silent, but a witty reply had formed in his head.

“Only one plea, your highness.” Asriel called back with a smirk. “Fuck me.”

“I would’ve whether you said so or not.” And with alarming ease, Frisk slid right into Asriel, causing both of them to give out startled and excited grunts, that slowly dissolved into moans of pleasure. After a few seconds of Asriel adjusting, Frisk began slowly sliding in and out of him, building up momentum into rhythmic thrusts. Frisk wanted to lean over their subject, holding him in a half-hug, but the size in difference between the two made that nearly impossible. Instead, they just chose to wrap their arms around his hips as they continued to pound his behind.

Asriel let out desperate bleats, already as the edge of orgasming. Unfortunately, that’s exactly where he stayed due to the magic lube, and it was torturous as it was pleasurable.

“Frisk…” Asriel whined. “P-please…”

Asriel yelped as he got another slap on his ass.

“You will refer to me as your highness.” Frisk rasped out. “And you may only cum when I do.”

And so Asriel just whined, panting rapidly as he felt his orgasm denied and his ass being assaulted by his monarch. It was a sort of torturous bliss that Asriel enjoyed, and Frisk knew that well, but he would still try to deny. Soon the pleasure was close to aching and tree began dancing on his tongue. Thankfully, Asriel heard Frisk’s own panting begin to hitch.

“Are you ready, slut?” They gasped.

The question was soon followed by a couple more thrusts before Frisk jammed themselves hard into Asriel, a loud moan escaping their mouth as they came. Asriel could feel the hot liquid fill his insides, a comfortable warmth there only for a second before he felt something break. A split-second later, Asriel’s eyes were filled with stars as he was finally granted the pleasure he oh so desperately needed, sending several ropes of cum into a giant pool on the sheets below him, and letting out a very loud bleat. His legs gave in the second Flisk slipped out, leaving the goat barely conscious and his lower half covered in a pool of mixed liquids. Frisk look down at what they had done and gave a smirk of satisfaction.

“Maybe next time, you’ll think twice before you commit anymore harm. Or maybe, you’ll want to do it again?” Frisk cooed, before Asriel finally blacked out in pleasure.

\---

The smell of pancakes and melting butter is what awoke Asriel the next day.

He found himself in a different position than he remembered being in last night. Instead of being bound, on his stomach, and his lower half in a disgusting mix of semen, he was instead on the couch. He felt warm and clean, some plaid red pajamas covering his furry body. In fact, he was a bit too warm, prompting him to take off the blanket that was covering him as he sat up, stretching and yawning, but also wincing a bit as he felt his backside sting a bit.

“Oh, you’re awake! Morning Azzy!” Frisk called from the kitchen. Asriel turned his head towards their direction, rubbing the remaining sleep out of his eyes. He got up and walked over to the kitchen, where he found Frisk in front of the stove, a plate of pancakes next to them, the pancakes separated into two columns.

“Morning Frisk.” Asriel said, walking up to them and giving them a hug from behind, their snootle resting on their shoulder. Frisk responded with their free hand rubbing the side of the snootle, flipping the last pancake onto the plate.

“How do you feel Azzy?”

“Well, my ass still hurts a little bit, but thankfully I don’t feel like I’m covered in sweat and filth.”

Frisk blushed a bit. “Yeah… I didn’t want to leave you to wake up covered in gross stuff, so I kind of dragged your unconscious body into the shower with me…”

Asriel giggled at this. “How did you do that without waking me?”

“You are a really deep, and loud, sleeper, Mr. Dreemurr.”

Asriel smirked at his partner as he lifted them up into his arms, grabbing the plate of pancakes as well. “I assume you want to eat these while cuddled up on the couch?”

“That was the plan.”

The two made their way to the living room and sat down on the couch, Asriel taking off his shirt so Frisk could cuddle into his fluff, the pancakes resting between them as they got into the blanket. Asriel considered turning on the television, but opted instead for the silence so the two of them could talk without being distracted. No doubt Frisk was just a bit worried about last night, seeing as it was the first time they ever did something like it.

“So Azzy…” Frisk started. “How did you like last night? Did I do a good job?”

Asriel kissed the top of their forehead. “Yes Frisk, you did perfectly. Despite what I might’ve said, I really did enjoy it last night.”

“Are you sure? You’re still in pain so I could be a bit softer if you want or-”

“Frisk, don’t worry. It’s a pain I’m fine with, one applied in a moment of passion. It’s a pain I like. My skin feels a little raw from the bindings on my wrists though.”

“Sorry, not able to do healing magic for that yet.”

“It’s fine, it won’t last long.” Asriel shifted so they could look directly at Frisk. “What about you? Did you like last night?”

Frisk blushed as they thought back. “Y-yes… Though… It did feel a little bit unnatural, me being in control.”

“You played the role very well.”

“Yeah but… I just feel like maybe… Maybe I’m a bit too mean. I did kind of act like a jerk to you, tossing you on the bed and dragging you around with the leash.”

“Hey, at least you had the courtesy to fuck me on the bed and not on the floor… Speaking of which, sheets in the laundry?”

“Yes, and there’s an air freshener currently doing its job in the room. That’s why you woke up on the couch.”

“Where did you sleep then?”

“With you of course. Like I said, you sleep deep, so it was easy to just cuddle into you on the couch.”

“I thought I was too heavy for you?”

“Did I say it was easy?”

“No, sorry… But thank you for doing that.”

“Anytime Azzy. But anyways, that was the only problem I had with last night. So, if you’re cool with it, maybe we can only do it for special occasions?”

“Absolutely, anything you want dear.” Asriel placed another smooch onto their forehead. Frisk eventually lead his muzzle down to their own lips, kissing each other directly as they squeezed each other tightly.

“I love you.” They said in unison. After a while, Frisk had fallen back asleep while Asriel trailed his claws through their hair. He turned on the television and set the volume low as his favorite morning program played. It was a nice peaceful contrast to the wild night before, and Asriel loved it.


End file.
